Desire
by Saberai
Summary: Here is Naoe's version if the scene in the last episode of Mirage of Blaze.


Anime Manga Mirage of Blaze: Desire

Rated M for mature readers

Summary:Here is Naoe's version if the scene in the last episode of Mirage of Blaze.

Author: Saberai

Author notes:This was ripped from my Livejournal for other fans to read it. I had a pretty tricky time with this before I learned how Naoe and Kagetora met  
400 years ago. To tell you the truth, and I haven't share this to the Mirage of Blaze community: The story was inspired by a fic from another fan  
fiction site I've read years ago. Then, I wrote it down in my paper note-book and here you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Mirage of Blaze, only Mizuna Kurabawa does. Period.

Naoe walks to his car and sees Takaya almost walking by him in the parking lot.

"You're nothing but a stray dog..

Why don't you run off to your new gentle master? I have no plans for you.

If you run off again, you're a loser,

And if you do't want to be a loser, you can fight me

And if you've beaten me until that time comes...

_ (tiger eyes)_

_ You can have me!"_

The nerve. Takaya playing hard-to-get.

That prick.

Naoe looks at him with envy.

_How come this young man have to be Kagetora, the adopted brat from other clans, be more powerful  
than him?_

The tall man is aware that he dosen't have anywhere to go because his Kenshin-dono assigned him to protect his young son.

Then that glance fron Takaya...

and he walks off.

Naoe heads to the elevator that leads back to his hotel room.

While he's riding on his way up there, he can't think of anything but the object of his affection...

and course...

_his obssession._

_"Hhump. Tries to treat me like a dog. He has no idea," Naoe said to himself._

He's thinking that he shouldn't go back to Kagetora.

_That look..._

_those eyes..._

_"Come get me, Naoe._

_I want you."_

Naoe shakes the image off his head.

_Was Takaya playing with him for kicks or because he..._

_just...  
_

_just..._

_wants Naoe to touch him again._

_Did Kenshin Uesugi knew about Naoe's feelings towards Kagetora?_

_Is that why he had Naoe to protect him?_

_He dosen't have a choice but to go back to him._

Naoe is in the hallway walking to his room. He puts the card in the latch and goes in.

_"I'm not going to be that long lost dog running back to his master!"_

_"Naoe..."_

_"Kagetora. I can't deny my longing for you..._

_**URRGGHH!! ENOUGH!!"**_

Naoe shruggs it off again.

He turns off the light, but he couldn't go to bed. Better if Kagetora/Takaya is laying on it, beckoning him to make love to him.

Naoe faces the wall.

Takaya's image appears in his mind again_._

_"Naoe._

_I need you." _

_Takaya looks at him lovingly, his body in a luminous glow within the dark depths of Naoe's mind._

_He's wearing nothing but his slim denim jeans._

_Naoe can't get him out of his mind!_

_Kagetora lowers his head so his eyes shines with seduction._

_"You want me..don't you, Naoe?_

Naoe flips the lights back on. Still, with his face to the wall.

Yea. He would be that long lost dog running back home, just as long as he will be with Kagetora again.

Just for that..

He couldn't sleep.

That longing could drive him crazy.

He would break in, rip the boy's clothes off him and make such passionate love that he will never forget.

_"I can't believe that he would torture me this way."_

All these years! So long! So long that Naoe's obssession have gotten more intense.

_"Oh, Kagetora-sama, I hate you for using your powers to control me for your advantage. _

_You've even shut off your memories from me.But I don't care because..._

_I love you._

_I love you, Kagetora-sama._

_Someday, when there's that chance, I'll hold you.  
_

_And if you try to fight back I'll hold you even tighter.._

_and touch you...  
_

_kiss you...  
_

_and I'll make love to you again and again."_

Naoe sighs and heads for the bed. He his takes suit coat off and sat on the edge of it.

_He thinks of how he can make Takaya moan with pleasure..._

_To make him say his name._

_Telling him to keep going..._

_making his body arch for him,_

_telling him to go deeper,_

_fuller.._

_Naoe thinks of how to touch him to make Takaya react to him.._

_stroking him,_

_caressing him,_

_fingertips kissing him._

He lays on the bed face down on the pillows, eyes closed.

_He's so aroused.._

_"Takaya-san, I can't stop touching you," he whispered._

_He wants to taste him everywhere and Takaya would melt,_

asking him for more...

_more._

_He screams his name._

_Naoe opens his eyes.  
_

_Alone again...  
_

_panting._

Such hunger.

_Then, he falls asleep._

_"Someday," he says._

_"Someday..."  
_


End file.
